Then
by ImInLoveWithYou
Summary: Songfic to Brad Paisley's "Then" CHANNY :


**Hello, people of the earth!! This is a songfic about everyone's favorite couple CHANNY!! The song is Then by Brad Paisley.(Who is awesome, BTW!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonny with A Chance or any of its characters, I also don't own the awesome song "Then" by Brad Paisley. **

**On with the Story!!**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper got into his car after a long day of work on the set of his new movie. He turned the radio on immediately, a habit his girlfriend, Sonny Munroe, had taught him to relax. A slow song started to play. The lyrics made him go into a flashback…

_**I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you  
You had me mesmerized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
but I thought I loved you then**_

_I was getting ready to prank the cast of Chuckle City. The newbie, Sunny, or whatever her name was, was setting up a "Peace Picnic" but I was Chad Dylan freakin' Cooper, for heaven's sake. I wasn't that easily fooled. I knew that they were just going to prank me as soon as they could. Just as I had finished putting glue to all of Chuckle City's seats, the girl, Sonny, entered the room. She turned around to talk to her friends, so her pretty hair flipped…_

No, Cooper, focus. She is trying to trick you.

_I set the __camera ready._

"**Let the pranks begin."**

_After the peace picnic incident, she challenged me to musical chairs. The idea was ridiculous, but, even though I tried hard, I just couldn't focus on anything else but her. So, I agreed, because of that... feeling that made me want to know her more, and because she was bawking like a chicken. Months passed like that, and it was until then that I realized that I did things for her… because I loved her._

_**  
And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then**_

Chad snapped out of his flashback as someone started honking at him, shouting for him to move. He got out of his daze, turning the radio on louder. This song was pretty good. It sounded familiar. He sped off to his house to get ready for his date with Sonny. Since So Random had ended, 6 years ago, when Sonny was 19, she had acted in many movies, romantic comedies, mostly, alongside Tawni. She had also guest-starred on Mackenzie Falls, which only lasted a few months longer than So Random.

_Tonight was their 5__th__ anniversary, after 2 years of bickering and flirting._

_Tonight was the night he was going to propose to her._

_He got dressed, and grabbed the little velvet box from inside his sock. Sonny was going to be here any minute now, so he wanted to be ready. ____The sound of Sonny's keys alerted Chad that he needed to act normal. He moved to his computer and started downloading the song he had heard on the radio earlier._

And i remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around, but I didn't care  
Got down on one knee right there once again,  
I thought I loved you then

"_Hey, I'm gonna go change so we can leave, ok?" Sonny said as she kissed his cheek. "You haven't told me were we're going, what should I wear?"_

"_Nothing to casual, not too elegant. Something comfortable and pretty"_

"_Ok" she said, and Chad could see she was trying to figure out where was he taking her. She came out some minutes later with a yellow sundress and sandals._

"_Perfect" he said as he kissed her. He felt her smile into the kiss, and that gave him all the confidence he needed. He took out a blindfold, and put in on her._

"_Chaaad…" she complained._

_He just replied saying "Shh… you have to wear it, Sonny, remember, tonight is a surprise."_

_He helped her into the car, and drove of into a direction he used to drive every morning when he was a teenager. __The sun was starting to set when he pulled into the Condor Studios parking lot, and after helping her out of the car, he led her into the cafeteria._

_There were still a few actors of new shows in there, alongside a new lunch lady. Sonny looked at all of this and said "Chad, where are we?" she asked him when he took the blindfold off. "This looks kinda familiar… Oh my gosh, Chad, are we in the Studio?"_

_He chuckled at her surprise and took her inside "Yeah, we are."_

"_Um, Chad… why are we here?"_

_Chad took a deep breath, and said "Sonny, I heard a song on the radio tonight, and I realized that I love you more than I thought was possible. I want to spend every second with you, and we have come so far since the day I stole fro-yo from you right here," Chad looked around, and Sonny chuckled at the memory. "You are my sonshine, I don't think living would be possible if you weren't with me. We are made for each other," Chad knelt to the ground, pulled out a ring and said, "so, Alison Munroe, I love you and that's all I really know. Will you marry me?"_

_Sonny was already crying, so choked up she couldn't talk, so she nodded fiercly, then, when she got her voice back, said a "Yes" filled with happiness. Chad got up and kissed her, wondering if he could ever love her more, if she could look more beautiful than she did right now with the ring on her finger._

_**  
And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then**_

Chad smiled at what had happened 2 years ago. He was still smiling when he got home to get ready for Sonny's new movie premiere. As soon as he got inside, he had a quick shower and started singing softly the words of the song he had heard in the radio today. Then it hit him. That was the song he had heard when he had proposed to Sonny. That explained the flashback. He changed into a suit and waited for Sonny to come home.__

I could just see you, with a baby on the way  
And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray  
What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before

He was fixing his hair when Sonny got home. Her belly was getting big with the 5 month-old baby she was carrying. She laughed at him when she saw him and said "You should stop caring so much about your hair. Its going to get gray someday, anyways."

"Is it Sonny, is it really?" he questioned with a smile, as he bent down to kiss her.

"Yes Chad, yes really" she replied, still laughing.

"Well, the only comfort that I get is that it will get gray alongside yours…" he whispered in her ear, kissing her moments later. That was pure happiness, kissing the love of his life while feeling his baby kick. He couldn't see how it got better than that…__

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then

But he had already said that.

**FIN**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me in a review!!**

**And a free cookie to anyone who tells me what other song lyrics are in the story!**

**Do you see that botton? The green one in the middle? Do you see it? Well, that button is really happy when someone clicks on it. So click on it and telll me what you think!!**

**Reviews=LOVE**

**Lovelovelove**

**ListenToTaylor**

**P.S: DO WHAT THE PENNAME SAYS!!**


End file.
